Neo Mobile Suit Gundam
by ZeroAcception
Summary: Kimbal Hajime once had a normal life. But when unknown forces take his friends and he ends up with a Gundam he drew in a sketch book, he learns his life may not be real at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Neo Mobile Suit Gundam**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam name. Gundam belongs to Sunrise/Yoshiyuki Tomino/or anyone else I cannot remember at this time. The Characters of this story however are mine and do represent actually people who I have their concent to use in it.

**Episode 01: The Surprise Attack/ Theft of a Gundam**

**November 21, 2134.**

The silence of space crept into the souls of those who were crazy enough to sit and allow it to take hold. Most who travelled through it would subcome to this madness if they weren't focused on something specific. Such group of soldiers who silently drifted towards the Earth Space colony Cataline were ready, holding the sub machine guns in their hands. With their space suits secure, they were ready to secretely infeltrate the colony. Word was that two prototype mobile suits were being constructed by the Earth Unified Alliance. Chronos, a specail Mars military group had caught wind of the contruction and was planning an attack. Not too far behind the shuttle the soldiers were in, were several Mobile suits of Chronos and standard orbital fighters. These suits were the Wraith type, which were built for space and colony combat. Humanoid in design, they sported visor shaped eyes on an elongated head. Blue in color with white trim, they carried a basic armament of a riffle and long sword for long and close range combat. For support in flight they had two wings on their back.

The Orbital Fighters were small but fast and sleek in design, wings angeled forward with a single fin wing beneath. They carried a small payload of missles and a single automatic gun beneath. They were very capable of taking down less armored vehicles or mobile suits.

Ahead of them though, were the pros with custome suits that carried a title and design very few were privalaged to have. The first taking the lead had a feminine design to it, its lower body resembling a snake with large bat like wings on its back. Its head housed two vulcan guns. Its face looked more human in style, having two glowing yellow eyes and a mouth guard where a mouth would be on a human face and had a small red chin. The forehead had a gold V-crest. Its black and gold armor glistened in the light of Earth and the approaching colony. At it's sides it carried two short metal syckles, the tail tipped with a beam weapon for long distance attacks.

Behind this suit was the pilots brother and second in charge. It was tall, slim, and had a triangle shapped eye flipped upside down. Its right arm carried a large beam weapon and the other a short shield for close combat melee. A single saber was housed just behind the left shoulder. Its head also housed two vulcan guns and on each shoulder it carried a single firing rocket. Its green and white design stood out more then its sister suit.

The third following up stood out with the face of a clown mask with bells hanging from its head. Dark in color its red and yellow was what brought it out amongst the gray black and white. It carried a longrange dobber gun and close range combat shield. Just on the back of the right shoulder it held a large anti-ship sword and on the left a small three barrel RPG launcher. The chest had a single vulcan gun with two on either side of the shoulders.

Unlike the Wraiths, these mobile suits were made of a rare metal that was discovered on the surface of mars after its terra forming. A metal that was kept a secerete and hidden from Earth till the escalation of the war. This metal was much lighter, and far stronger then Titanium but because of it was so rare, it was specifically made for certain pilots and their custome suits. These three were of those special pilots. Their suits were made of that specail metal; they were Gundams.

**Colony Docking Station**

A Steller class battle cruiser was slowly making its way to the lock-in possition. The security hanger doors had long since closed and oxygen was being pumped into the hanger. Maintenance crews were quick to cover the ship and began the refueling procedures while members of the crew, including two high ranking officers, began to depart for 'shore leave'.

**Colony Cataline**

Barton Technical School for the gifted was a school designed for children, 10 and up, that showed signs of higher intellagance. Very few attended this school and those that did were treated like kings; having their own home, food and clothing, they lived like the rich with all the benifits. All showed great promise in the field of medical development and computer electronics.

"Mr. Kimbal Hajime, you failed again," the teacher said, dropping the report with the large F marking the boys failure in a humiliating way.

The young brown haired boy with yellow eyes sighed as he looked at the grade he was given; feeling the eyes of his peers looking back at him and hearing their whispered conversations on the boy. He knew they were talking about his failing grades and as to why he was there to begin with. He dropped the report and stared at his retreating sensai as the older male returned to the front of the classroom. He had purposely embaressed Kimbal to set an example; something Kimbal took notice he did very often when it came to him. His yellow eyes danced around the room, catching the looks the other students were giving him, but he ignored their hidden laughs and silent comments that he knew they were making and looked back at his grade. _This is the forth failed report this month,_ he thought. _They're going to call dad about this._

Off to the side though, a young girl the same age as Kim stared at him with a worried look. _Oh man, that's the forth one!_ she thought. She ran her hand through her short orange hair, her blue eyes darting to the report she had that had a brightly colored A on it. She looked over at Kim again to see him slide his report into his bag and lean back in his seat, arm resting over the back of his chair like nothing had happened. _Oh Kim, why won't you be serious about this?_

Time passed till the bell chimed, giving the studnets the signal to leave for the afternoon. As the class filed out, Kim remained in his seat, staring down at his desk till everyone accept one other student left. He looked over his shoulder at the girl that remained and sighed. He watched the girl approach, bag held in front by both hands as she stopped at his desk. "Hey Yumiko," he said, grabbing his bag and climbing to his feet. "You didn't have to wait for me. I'm guessing the others are outside waiting for you."

Yumiko Fukanaki bit her lip, but smiled. "They can wait," she said, giving her grin to the boy. "So, where'd you want to go tonight? Its your turn to choose where we're all eating." Her smile faded as she watched him throw his bag over his shoulder and slowly head for the door. She quickly followed.

"You guys go ahead and decide. I'm not really hungry."

As Kim exited the room, he took notice of the group that waited for him and Yumiko. There was one other girl and two boys. The girl was tall, long red hair with sky blue eyes; her name was Koname Urashima. The boy that stood with his arm around her waste had green eyes and brown hair; his name was Collin Nagoya and the second boy with black hair and dark brown eyes was Lee Kajima. All wore the designated school uniforms as the rest. Collin was about to speak when Kim walked out, but stopped when he watched his friend turn and walk in the opposite direction. Turning to the door he watched Yumiko walk out. "Hey, what's wrong with Kim?" he asked, moving slightly away from Koname.

Yumiko sighed and watched Kim walk off. "He failed another report," she said, getting a painful hiss from Lee. She looked at the boy who had a pained look on his face like someone had pinched him.

"Man, I know how that feels," Lee said. "What number was it this time?"

"This was number 4," she said. She held her left arm with her right while looking at the ground. "I wish he had asked for some help. He would have passed if he asked one of us."

"You know how he is, Yumiko," Koname said, stepping over to her friend. "He's stubborn and preferes to do things on his own without any help. If he wanted it so bad he would have asked.'

"I know but still..." she was thorwn off when Koname put her arm around her shoulder.

"Let him be for now. We'll get something to eat and when we're done, you can go and see how he's doing."

Kim stared at her friend and looked back down to the slowly disappearing figure that was Kim. With a sigh of defeat, she nodded her head and the four turned and walked away, Yumiko turning back one last time to see him round the corner to the next hall.

**Outside the Colony**

The ship slowly attached itself to an airlock. Once the pressure was good, the hatch opened and the soldiers piled out. There, they awaited orders. "Okay, you know what to do," a feminine voice spoke. "You are to make your way to the construction zone and obtain the Mobile Suits and the designated targets that were suggested to have what we need. Our mobile suits will remain outside while our inside men keep the cameras off with a false feed. Once you find the suits and the students, move out and take no chances. Get in, and out, that's all. We don't have an exact number as to how many suits are on this colony, but we're just face to face with Earth and it won't take them long to send reinforcements."

"Roger," the team sounded. One in particular grinned staring happily at the gate in front of him as he awaited to lead his team in for the Mobile Suits.

Outside the transport ship the Mobile suits took hold and rested agaisnt the colony's wall, several watching the area in case an Earth suit would just pass by and happen to spot them. Emerald leaned back in her seat, letting a tired sigh escape her ruby red lips. Her red hair swayed in the 0-G of space as she stared down at the blue planet from her possition. She had never been to the planet before and being so close made her feel something she never felt before. It was like a longing to go home; to a home she had never been to before and had ever seen this close.

"This is boring," an annoying male voice spoke over the coms.

Emerald growled at her brother's interruption of her thoughts and looked to the small screen image of the green haired, purple eyed pilot who looked to the side and out his own screen. "This mission isn't suppose to be entertaining, Ruby."

"I don't care. I prefere a good fight then just sitting around here doing nothing. I'm bored, dear sister, and I would rather BE in a good fight."

"That thirst for blood is going to get you killed one day, Ruby," the third Gundam pilot said with a grin hidden behind his flight helmit. "Keep shooting your mouth off like that and The Powers That Be will make your next one the last one."

Ruby hit the back of his fist against the screen that showed the pilot who had insulted him. It only made him laugh. "Quiet Brian! I will shoot you if you push me."

His idle threat only played to Brian's amusement. "I'm faster then you are, Ruby. Especially with that hulking gun you carry. You'd be lucky to keep up."

"Enough you two and keep your eyes open. Remember, there will be patrols coming at some point and we need to be prepared in case they spot us and our Wraiths."

Inside, the troops slowly floated down the corridor, stopping to greet one of their contacts who wore a brown military uniform of the Earth army. He gave a quick salute, which was returned by the lead man in the gray flight uniform. Lowering his hand to his side, he began to pass out EUA uniforms to each and they began to quickly change. It took a while in the no gravity, but they did it in what would have been a record breaking time. Adjusting the uniforms to regulation standards they made their way to the gravity hatch and felt the pressure of the colony's gravity weigh down on them. With their firearms in hand, the spy lead them down into the lower depths of the colony and they quickly raced down, passing through one door to the next.

**The City Streets**

The small group of four road peacefully away from the school grounds. With the auto-controls on, the car easily made its way to a small cafe for them to eat. With not having to drive, they could each speak to one another without any problems of having to watch the road. While her friends spoke, Yumiko sat silently looking at her hands while lost in deep thought on the friend they left behind at the school. She feared whatever fate he was left too when his father would hear of his failing grades. Looking to her friends, she watched them laugh at some joke Lee said that she completely missed. Koname saw her not laugh and leaned back over the seat to her friend, giving Collin a near perfect look up her almost-flying skirt that the wind nearly picked up. "Hey, Yumiko, are you okay?" the red-head asked, startling her friend out of her silent stare at Lee.

Yumiko blushed slightly from embarressment and looked away. "I was just wondering what Kim was doing, that's all," she said, catching her eyes on the sidewalk, watching people as they easily drove by. "I've never really met his dad, but I can bet he'll be furious about his failing grades."

"I know what you mean," Lee said, throwing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his seat. "My dad and mom would fly all the way from Earth just to come and chew me out." He blinked for a second and looked to Yumiko. "By the way, where does his perants live anyway?" He looked to Collin. "Collin, your room is right next to his, do you know?"

Collin stared forward, thinking for a minute. "I think his dad lives somewhere here on the colony; I think on base." He sighed and leaned against his arm on the door. "But his mom...I don't know. He never talks about his perants. I don't even know if he has a sister or a brother. Or any relatives for that matter."

Lee turned to Yumiko and Koname, and they both shook their heads. He sighed in defeat and slid down in his seat, but quickly sat up when he saw them nearing the cafe. "We're almost there. Man, I'm starving."

Yumiko was greatful for the change in conversation. They each knew each other for more then a year, but Kim had just shown up only a few months ago as a new transfer student. She had been the one to first greet him and introduce him to her friends. Since then, they hung around him like he had always been there, but he never talked about his family nor did anyone ever ask. She only knew they would call his dad since it was a rule. The old saying was 'Three Strikes and Your Out' but for their school it was '_Four_ Strikes' instead.

The car parked gently in an open spot and Lee leapt out without even using the door. Collin sighed with a muffled laugh as he saw his friend nearly fall on his rear after landing wrong. He helped Koname out and left the door open for Yumiko. She was the last to climb out and shut the door, the four heading inside to see other students from their school. After a few hellos they sat down and waited to order.

**In a Secrete Tunnel**

Deep beneath the surface, a jeep carrying three people was driving along the lit corridor to its awaiting destination. The driver was a male Ensign. The two in the back were one female Captain and female Lieutenant Commander. The ensign kept his eyes forward, but his ears open as the two continued their discussion. "I would have never thought this place was located beneath the school," Captain Alicia Miura said, glancing up at the overhead lights that passed by. "Does any of the school's occupants know of this base and its workings here?"

"No ma'am," said Lieutenant Commander Luna Gallagher. "Only the principle and a few members of the faculty. We want this place to remain as secrete as possible."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Alicia said, looking forward. "I mean, what would the world think if we were performing our experiments here on this colony under a school?"

"I know what you mean, Commander."

"So are the two proto-types complete?"

"Yes ma'am. And both are equiped with the NANO-Links that we created. Without them, the suits would be very difficult to handle for a Tarren. An Extended Martian would probably handle them without it, but the output these two suits put out is unimaginable." Luna looked ahead. "We're reaching the main gate now."

**Outside the Tech Dorms**

Kim sat quietly on a park bench just outside the dorm, staring up at the colony and at the city just on the other side. He always found it odd, looking up at a city; like he was flying and looking down at it. Turning his gaze away before getting dizzy like he always did, he looked over and caught site of another fellow student he had the pleasure of knowing. Like all schools, you had your classes, but when you're in a technical school like this one, there were no 'nerds'. You just had your regulars, and then the populars. This girl was one of the later. She was tall with a dark tanned skin. Her long sky blue hair swayed behind her as she lightly stepped down the walk, her hands held behind her as she stared out across the grass at seemingly nothing with her dark gray eyes. Her lipstick and eye shadow shared the same color of her hair; he took note as she approached, seeming to not notice his existance as she moved ever so closer. This girl he knew only by word of the mouth. He never really spoke to her or ever had the privalage of hearing her say hello to him. But he knew her name well enough; Aralia Ardere.

His eyes remained on this girl as she approached, and to his sudden shock, she stopped just in front of him. Her eyes were focused at the sky as his was before, but the look on her face said something different then what he had. Was it disgust? "I hate this sky," she said suddenly without warning, also confirming his theory of her emotion at that moment. He froze as her eyes down casted on him, as if she was deciding whether or not he was worthy of her eye site, let alone her time. "What do you think?"

Kim paled. Was she talking to him? He had to have an answer for her or he would look like an ideot. "I...I don't know." He said, gazing upward. "When I look at the sky, and see the other side of the colony, I feel like I'm flying." He then added with a small laugh. "But then I get a little dizzy. Guess I got a thing against heights." He laughed a little more, but abrutely stopped when he saw Aralia still looking at him.

Aralia stared at him, her mind running over his words, before she made a small smile and looked up again. "I guess your right. I get like that sometimes too. Funny," she said, turning back to him with that gentle smile, "how you never know someone till you actually talk to them. Or how alike you are too."

Kim could feel his face turning red. It burned even more as he watched her move over and take a seat next to him, her eyes gazing at the grass in front of him. _What is she doing?_ he thought. _She's never even glanced at me before, and now she's sitting with me and talking to me._ "Um, Aralia." She looked to him as he spoke her name. Kim looked down at the path in front of them. "I don't...I don't want to sound rude but why are you sitting with me?"

His question bothered her. Why wouldn't she sit with a fellow classmate? But instead of becoming angry with his sudden question, she allowed him to explain. "I mean, I know you by word of mouth. Everyone talks about you because your the richest girl and perhaps the smartest. And I'm not exactly the best at anything, and deffinately not the smartest."

Aralia smiled. "So you want to know why I would be sitting with..." she paused in fake thought, "..lets see, what's the word? Oh yes, Looser." She giggled when she saw Kim's face contort in a tinge of pain from her word. "Don't worry, I don't think of you as such." Kim's face turned to her, confused but curious. "I just took notice of you being alone today. You're usually with that girl Yumiko, or is she usually with you? I can never tell. Why is it you're alone today?"

Kim looked away. "I failed my fourth exam today. They're going to call my father and inform him, then he'll call me and I'll never hear the end of it." His body leaned back with his face stared up at the sky with closed eyes. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Aralia blinked at this. "What do you mean?"

Kim sighed. "I'm probably the dumbest guy at this school. The only thing I'm good at is drawing sketches. My dad, however, thinks I'm some sort of genius just because he was." His attention was broken when he heard the girl beisde him stand up. He looked at her, thinking he had insulted her, or that she was bored and wanted to leave.

Aralia smiled at him, her hands behind her back. "You say you can sketch, right." He nodded. "Why not show me some of your art then, Kimbal."

**Beneath the School**

The soldiers entered carefully into the installation, nodding secretely to one another before seperating and heading to their designated areas. Groups of two broke off from the seperate groups and worked their way around, giving off a solute to a fellow officer or superior. One kept watch, while the other carefully placed the explosive charges. Two certain members approached the restricted area. Their false ranks giving them axcess, the two slipped by without question. The older with higher rank snorted in disgust. "So this is how the secruity is for these Earthers?" he sid queitly to his grunt. "No ID, just a simple glance at these stupid ranks and uniforms and we walk on through?"

"This may prove to be easier then expected then, sir," the grunt said, looking back to see if anyone was following.

The two reached the end and stood in the open room, staring at the massive metal being that stood silently in front of them with unactive eyes staring down to judge them worthy. The superior smiled at it. "This is impressive. I will give the Terrans credit, they sure do know how to make a Gundam. With this, we can begin our plans. As soon as the last charges are set, we will begin."

The two paused and gave a salute to the two high ranking officers that past. The older male couldn't help but follow the hips of the female captain with a predatory grin on his face.

Captain Alicia snarled, not one but both of those soldiers was watching her walk past. "Is there at least one soldier on this base able to restrain himself from staring at me?" She ignored Luna's small giggle. The two stepped into the conferance room, greeting the men behind the mobile suits and their weapon's construction.

**Dorm Room 305**

Kim led Aralia to his dorm room like she had asked and into his room where his art was kept. She stood at the doorframe and examiend his room as he went for his desk. His room wasn't very plane, but not too excentric. He had a bed, dresser, closet, and desk for a computer. Those were basics that came with the room. The bed was kept clean and neat, posters lined the wall leading from a band to a mobile suit poster. What caught her eye was the single Mobile Suit model that was hanging over his bed from the ceiling. Obviously he was a fan of the giant human shaped weapons. Her thoughts were interrupted when he returned from his desk with a sketch book. Taking it with a smile, she moved from the door, her shoes left at the entrance, and heading for the bed to sit down. Kim swallowed nerviously as she took her seat, her eyes looking to him and her hand patting the spot next to her. He nodded nerviously and did as such, taking his place next to her.

Aralia opened the book and was awed by the site of a girl standing on what was a beach, staring off in the distance at either the setting or rising sun. She wore a dress with her sandels in her hands. "This is very good, Kim," she complimented.

"I got the idea from a photo of my mom," Kim said. "She was about our age, I think, when the pitcture was taken so I used it to help me draw this scene."

"The girl looks beautiful. Is she supposed to be your mother?"

Kim's face contorted painfully and looked away. "N...no. Just someone I made up."

Aralia noticed his pained expression and turned the page. She had hit a soft spot and needed to get away from the subject. What was on the next page caught her eyes with great intreguement. "Are these designs of some sort?" she asked, glancing at what might have been schimatics of a weapon.

Kim blinked and looked at the sctech. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yea. It was an idea that just popped up one day and decided to draw it down. Its suppose to be a compact shield generator, but the idea is a little flawed and the power needed to use it, well, you wouldn't be able to find it in a electronics store." He looked to Aralia who smiled warmly at him. "Wh...what?"

"See, you are smarter then you look. As for me, I designed the bio-computer theory that they are currently testing."

Kim's eyes widened in suprise. "I've heard of that! You did that?" he watched her nod. "That's ammazing. Does it really allow a person to link to a machine for better control, almost like bringing it to life?"

"Correct, but like you said, it was flawed to start off with. But I got a deal from a developer that said he wanted to buy my idea. Doing so got me here."

"That's ammazing."

Aralia turned the page and blushed at the image before her. Kim looked and he too turned red. The image of course, was not a beautiful scene on the beach or schimatics for a machine. It viewed a girl lying on her bed, arm drapped across her bare chest and the bed sheet barrely covering her lower half. Needless to say, Aralia turned the page to find a more appropriate image. Her blush faded as she took in the site of a Mobile Suit. "Is this one of the Mars Mobile Suits?" Kim frowned, thinking this could go bad. He looked down at the image of a Martian Mobile Suit from the war that was called a Gundam. It was larger then the normal Mobile Suit, but as Gundam's go, not too big. It's forehead sportted a tripple pointed crest with a set of head-vulcans on either side. The chest protruded forward with what looked to be two clear gems on either side, stretching from the center of the chest and around to the sides. The legs were humanoid in shape with what would have been muscle design. The feet were standard with a split in the center, making it almost talloned shaped. The arms looked strong enough to lift the heaviest of mobile suits weapons, but their size also made that hard to believe. The shoulder were a odd triangle shaped and pointed, with large six funnel shaped wings on its back. "Well?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yea...it is," he said hesitating. "I drew other's as well similar, but that one I made differently."

Aralia frowned and looked back at the image, while memories of her childhood and a brief part of the war caught her mind. "Why draw such a machine? Its the symbol of Mars."

"Not really," Kim said. "The Gundam isn't a symbol of Mars, its a machine. People are symbols, not the weapon."

"You say it like its nothing," Aralia said with a tint of venom.

"Machines weren't the one's pulling triggers in that war. People did. I should know."

The girl glanced at Kim from the corner of her eye, wondering what he meant when he said that. She was about to ask, but the room shook horrificly, causing her to drop the sketch book. Kim braced himself on the bed till the shaking stopped. He reached down for the book but fell when another quake hit his room. Aralia kept her cool, simply standing up and turning to the window overlooking the campus. She watched as people were getting up from their own falls, some just standing around looking look fools till someone pointed into the direction of the main science facility. Aralia looked and was shocked to see it was smoking from the roof. "An explosion?"

Kim stood up with his book in hand and looked beside her, seeing the smoke and flames for himself. "There must have been an accident." Another explosion shook the room, and it was much closer. His model fell from the ceiling and landed on the bed, but he paid no mind to it. Dust and small bits of his ceiling seemed to fall from the second explosion that followed, this one even closer then before. "What the hell is going on?" He looked to Aralia. He was surprised to see he had taken her into his arms during the first explosion. She didn't seem effected by the embrace but Kim blushed and immediately released her. "Sorry."

"Quickly, we need to get out of here. Something doesn't seem right about the situation." Taking Kim's hand, the girl rushed out of the room with Kim in tow.

**Beneath the School**

Alicia and Luna coughed and gasped, trying hard not to breath in the smoke. Alicia looked up to see the other members of the confrence were dead. One scientist however struggled to get up, his leg cut open from a piece of debree. He looked up to see the two women were alright and limped towards them, leaning against the cracked wall. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Alicia said. "Who would know about this facility?" she said looking to Luna.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to get out of here," Luna said, taking the scientist's arm around her shoulders. "We need to get out of here now."

**Kim's Friends**

Collin took hold of the wheele once he saw the smoke and the explosion. He forced the car to a stop and looked up at the smoking research facility and school building. "No way!"

Lee, Koname, and Yumiko all stared in horror as the place they called home for a year was now in smoke. But for Yumiko, one thought came to mind. She was the first out of the car and running through the crowd that stood staring at the building. Lee seeing her take off went after her. Koname and Collin chased after the two, calling for Yumiko to stop running. As they ran, Lee spotted some soldiers running towards the building and turned in their direction. He sood in front of the gorup, catching his breath. "Hey you guys huff . Mind telling me huff what's going on?"

The soldier's stopped and looked at the boy, before looking to a list on a LED pad. He looked to the other and said, "He's one of them."

Before Lee knew what was happening, he felt a blow to the back of his head and everything slowly faded to darkness. A soldier caught him and threw him over his shoulder. He took off for a parked van that they took for their needs. Collin had stopped to see what was going on but when he saw Lee get hit, he didn't know what to do till one of the soldier's looked at him and pointed. Seeing them run for him, he turned and chased for the girls who were already reaching the building.

As Yumiko reached the door, Koname grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "What the hell are you doing, Yumiko?"

"Kim!" she said while trying to catch her breath. "Kim's here somewhere!"

"I'm sure he's out of here already, Yumiko. Come on, we need to get to safety before the fire gets worse." She pulled on her shoulder to follow but the girl remained.

"You can go if you want but I have to make sure he's okay."

"Yumiko! Koname!" The two girls turned to see Collin running towards them, some soldiers right behind him. "Girls, run!" But unknown to Collin, one of the soldier's weapons was a stun gun. When the shot was fired, he hit the ground like a rock, shaking with the volts of energy passing through him till he was caught. The two girls screamed and turned to run inside only to run right into Aralia and Kim.

Yumiko, upon seeing Kim, threw her arms around him. "Kim!"

Surprised by his friend's action, Kim sat silently looking at the sobbing girl. Koname was the first to stand and say, "We need to run, now!"

Yumiko pulled back and took Kim's arm and dragged him to his feet while Koname took Aaralia. The four ran through the building, passing other students and teachers while the soldier's were just behind them. Aralia was the first to ask what was going on and Koname was the first to explain. Kim snarled when he heard his buddies were taken, but knew he wouldn't stand a chance against soldiers. But why were they taken in the first place? What's going on with the explosions? He had too many questions and there was no one to answer them.

**Outside the Colony**

Emerald watched the news broadcast as it began to anounce the explosions at the school's main facilities. Turning the image off, she powered up her systems and moved her mobile suit from the wall. "Okay everyone, its time. Squad two will secure our route of escape to the Takanami while Squad one and Squad three will assist our men escape with the cargo. Move out!"

The transport ship unlocked from the wall with its squad posistioning themselves to protect it. Emerald's team moved along the surface to the large entrance hatch designed for mobile suits. A Wairth moved in front, popping the hatch and dove inside with the others following behind. Emerald was the last, closing the hatch behind her. Once they cleared the inner working's of the colony wall, they emerged inside and quickly moved towards the school and other facilities that they had marked. Emerald knew once they were seen inside the colony, it wouldn't have been long before the Earth mobile suits would enter the action. One of her men was greeted by solid rounds as it's main body was blown to peaces. The Sithian turned its feminine head to look at the approaching Earth suits. More humanoid like, they had mere jetpacks and single visor camera ports. Mounted on the hips was the close range thermal-powered saber. They each carried their own shield with Earth insignia and a 120 mm machine gun.

Emerald's suit could take the hits unlike her men's mobile suits. She charged in low, weapons out to the side as she closed the distance between herself and the Jag mobile suits. One unlucky Jag stood its ground while firing on the approaching Gundam. Its head was removed before she brought the second scythe across the cockpit, killing the pilot and destroying the suit.

Outside the colony, Brian drew his anti-ship long sword and brought it crashing down on two suits that were unfortunate enough to be caught in the blade's path. Switching the sword out for the long range riffle, he took aim and fired a large crimson beam that was surrounded by a blue aura. The beam ripped through several mobile suits in one shot. As he spotted more approaching, his missile pods opened fire from over the shoulder. The pods opened up and launched several smaller missiles, completely destroying the approaching targets. His smile faded when his alarm caught his attention. The Jester Gundam dodged the green energy blast that ripped straight through the Jag mobiles suits it had hit, along with burning a hole into the colony wall. Brian frowned at Ruby, who sat grinning in his suit. Brian knew he did that on purpose, and decided he would one day pay Ruby back.

Ruby turned his energy weapon to the side and fire another blast a transport ship full of Jags. As an unsuspecting Jag moved closer from the side, Ruby's Messiah drew its over the shoulder saber and sliced the mech down the center. The pilot inside didn't have the chance to scream. Ruby burst away just as it exploded, grinning all the while.

**Down in the Tunnel**

Luna was wreckless behind the wheele, but made it look very easy avoiding the fallen pieces of ceiling and wall till the path was clear from the affect of the explosions. The scientist that was with them gripped for dear life while Alicia was busy trying to contact the outside, but getting no signal. "Damn it!" she said, smashing the radio down. "They must be jamming out transmissions." She sat striaght in the front seat, glancing over at Luna. "We'll need to get to the surface."

Luna swerved to the right to get around another vehicle that was unfortunately crushed beneath a large chunk of ceiling. "I'll do my best, ma'am," was her only responce.

**Back with Kim**

Kim could feel his legs burning out and the girl's weren't looking any better. They had managed to loose the soldiers chasing them, but for how long they weren't sure. Spotting an open door, he lead the girls in and slammed it shut behind him. Taking a breather, he turned to the girls who had all collapsed onto the steps they stood on. Kim placed himself in front of the door, locking it behind him as he sat on the floor. He looked up as his ears caught the sound of mobile suits from outside. "Sounds like a battle outside," he commented, turning to look at the girls. Yumiko was beginning to fall apart, crying against Koname who seemed surprisingly calm, but even in the dim light of the stair way, Kim could see her eyes were full of fear. But when he tuned to Aralia, she was seriously calm and looking away and down the stairs. "Wait a second, where do these stairs go?"

"I was wondering the same," Aralia said calmly. The space around them rumbled with the battle above. "If I'm right, this is suppose to be the janitors closet on the East Wing. "

"It's usualy locked," Kim stated, looking down past the gray-haired girl.

"But why are there stairs leading down below the school?"

"Does it matter?" Koname asked, standing up with Yumiko in her arms. "Its probably safer down there then it is up here." She began to lead Yumiko down the steps but Aralia stood in the way. "What are you doing?"

"We need to remain calm," she said. "We can't just rush down there. The place could fall down on us, or trap us down there. We don't even know what is down there to begin with."

Kim moved alongside the two girls. "Listen, Aralia. I understand, but you saw those guys grab Collin. Something's not right and they were after us as soon as they saw us. We need to hide before they head for that door."

Aralia looked into his eyes and could see he was only looking out for their safety. "Very well. We must go then before something else happens."

With Kim at the rear, Yumiko and Koname in the center and Aralia taking the lead, the four of them treked down the steps, spotting the light at the end. Once they were out of the stairs, they each took in the site of a large open room that seemed to be design to hold a mobile suit. The room was empty though, but seemed to have been prept to house a mobile suit at some point in the future. Looking around, Kim spotted another door on the other side and lead the charge with the girls quickly moving behind. As they were running, Yumiko noticed Kim still carried his sketch book in his hand. She blinked and looked over to Aralia, then back to Kim as they approached the door. _Wait, what was she doing with Kim?_

Kim put his hand to the scanning pad, and groaned when the door wouldn't open. "It's not working." Aralia moved over to the pad. Kim stepped aside as she opened a small hatch on the side and began to type away on the keypad. "What are you doing?"

Aralia glanced over to him then back to the pad as she continued to type away. "I'm trying to hack into the door so we can get it open."

Kim blinked. "You can do that?"

"I'm not just all looks, you know," she said, giving him a smile. As her fingers danced across the pad, a green light popped on the pannel and the door slid open. "There."

Aralia moved into the next room first followed by Koname. Kim was about to move forward when he noticed Yumiko wasn't moving. He turned to her, seeing her looking off somewhere distant. "Hey, Yumiko. Are you okay?"

Yumiko shook her head and looked up to Kim. Their eyes locked, and she could see he was worried. She shook her head and gave a reashuring smile. "I'm fine. We need to get going."

Kim watched her walk past him and join the other girls. As he followed behind them, he could help but wonder what was up with Yumiko. _It must be the shock settling down now,_ he thought. He looked back seeing the door close with a hiss. _I can't blame her. This whole thing is just crazy._

The girl's were further up ahead by the time he reached the next door. Another explosion rocked the ceiling above. He looked up in time see large pieces of the ceiling and metal come falling down. Yumiko looked back in time to see the ceiling come crashing down, seperating her from Kim. She ran over, trying to look through the debree, but couldn't see anything. "Kim!" She Koname and Aralia moved over, attepting to pull the fallen ceiling away, but the debree was too big to move by themselves.

Kim, on the other side, was now waking up and finding his path cut off from the girls. "Yumiko!" he shouted. He leaned over the debree, hoping to hear her voice, but there was nothing but the rumbling of the battle above.

"Kim!" Yumiko continued to shout. She pulled with everything she had but the debree still wouldn't move. Tired and falling into the shock of perhaps loosing her friend, she fell to her knees. Her eyes began to swell with tears, fearing the worse for the boy. "Kim..."

Koname kneeled down next to the crying girl. "Listen, I'm sure he's okay. Look, we'll try and find a way around to get to him, promise."

"I don't think we will," Aralia said, putting her hands in the air.

Koname and Yumiko looked at her, then looked down the hall to see three soldiers, two of them with their SMGs aimed right at them while the other was looking at a glowing pad. He nodded his head and the other two approached.

Kim looked all around, finding no way of joining the others. The only paths left open for him was the one he came from, and the one leading off to his left. With no other choice, he picked up his sketch book and turned to the path on his left. The hall was barely lit, and the lights flickered with each explosion that rung over head. It was like walking around your home during a thunder storm. Other doors were blocked by debree or locked. He had no other choice but to continue down the hall to the next room. He stepped into the open room. Another hanger, just like the one before, but unlike the one before, this one held something massive in it. Kim Hajime stared up at the site before him, oblivious to the thunderious noise of gun fire and explosions. His jaw dropped as he finally realized as to what he was staring at. His sketch book fell from his hand, ironically falling open to the page of a machine that looked like one of Mars' Gundam Mobile Suits; one he made up of his own design, and was now staring up at...

To Be Continued...

**Episode 02: The Escape/ The Chase**

Climbing into the seat of the Gundam, Kim makes his way out into the battle field in hopes of finding his friends, and instead finds himself in the midst of battle between the Earth and Mars. The battle is fierce and as the Mars troopers begin to make their escape, Kim gives chase with the Earth force's ship, the Fly Leaf, following quickly behind. Who will win in this game of cat and mouse? Find out next time, on Neo Mobile Suit Gundam.


	2. Chapter 2

Neo Mobile Suit Gundam

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam name. Gundam belongs to Sunrise/Yoshiyuki Tomino/or anyone else I cannot remember at this time. The Characters of this story however are mine and some do represent actual people who I have their concent to use in it.

**Episode 02: The Escape/ The Chase**

**November 21, 2134.**

Kim Hajime stared up at the site before him, oblivious to the thunderious noise of gun fire and explosions. His jaw dropped as he finally realized as to what he was staring at. His sketch book which he carried with him fell from his hand, ironically falling open to the page of a machine that looked like one of Mars' Gundam Mobile Suits; one he made up of his own design, and was now staring up at. "Wh...what is this? This is my sketch!" He moved to the front of the massive machine, staring up at its inactive eyes as they stared back. It's sleek design showed that it was a very menueverable MS and could easily withstand the harsh pull of gravity on perhaps any surface. The orange eyes were dormant, as if the suit was dead; if it were alive to begin with. He took note of its crimson color, much different then he had imagined it to be. Leaning over the railing, he stared down at the rest of its form and gasped as it was exactly how he had imagined it would look, to the tips of its claw like hands, the pointed feet and heel, the green jewel in the center of its chest, and the folded weapon it held at its right hip. Even the pointed wings with the beam riffle mounts were exactly to his specifications. Even down to it not having the V-shaped crest that a Gundam was known for.

The gantry beneath his feet shook from another blast, causing him to lurch forward slightly. The cockpit was open, and with the debree from above coming loose, he couldn't think of a better place to hide. Climbing up on the railing, he pushed off and dove for the open hatch that was placed just over the jewel on the chest. By sitting in the seat, it seemed to signal the hatch to close as his seat desended into place within the suit. He had some light from the emergeny lights inside, giving off a gentle green glow. He knew nothing of what could be inside the machine, only its outside look. His mind still raced with questions as to how his personal drawing was used as a concept and actually used in the construction of a Gundam. "But what is a Gundam doing in Earth space and on this colony?" he questioned to no one but himself. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the compact space around him shake. He gripped the armrests as the shaking contiuned, but he completely ignored it when he felt something on the armrest latch onto his left arm. "What the hell?" He lifted his arm and took notice of the large metal device that had wrapped around it.

Kim's eyes danced across the device which had latched to him, flipping it over to see a LCD screen that was starting to glow a light blue color. As it became brighter, he felt a piercing pain in his arm, and could feel something moving under his skin. He gripped the device, trying his best to pry the damned thing off, but couldn't. He could feel the blood running down his arm and the awesome pain running up in the opposite direction. Kim's free hand moved up to his shoulder, gripping it with all his might, as if he were trying to pull his own throbbing arm off. His fears began to grow as the pain of whatever it was that was crawling under his arm was going up his neck and into his head. His body bounced and spasmed in his seat, his hands clutching his head as he felt something crawling around his skull. Blood began to seep from his nose and ears, his eyes glazing over with the same crimson. Unable to handle anymore, Kim's body went limp and his eyes closed.

Outside the facility, Emerald easily moved her machine across the street and towards the two enemy mobile suits. With the her drawn hand scythes in hand, she moved up closer, easily dodging their fire and came up, slicing the left one's body open and the right's left and right arms. As she continued on past, the tail of her Naga based suit wrapped around the remaining suits body and tossd it up and into the direction of another MS. Emerald frowned at the pathic attempts to stop her as she approached the designated targets. "This is Emerald reporting. I'm in route to the second unit. I will either capture it or destroy it."

To her left screen a small image of another Chronos operative of a higher rank appeared. The raven haired man stared at her with steady eyes of a veteran fighter. "Try and capture it. I've secured the first unit and taking it out of the colony now." The image quickly faded after his statement.

Emerald blinked, surprised that her commander had already obtained the first prototype. "Col. Murasame?" she said. She patched into the com and an image of Brian with a small grin on his face appeared. "Brian, I'm going in for the second unit. The first is being taken by the Col. I need you to escourt him back to our ship and get ready for the jump."

"Roger," Brian responded with a small solute. "I think I see him now..." she watched as his eyes widened. "Holy hell. Earthers sure know how to design a Gundam. This thing is...well, there's just no way of putting it." He gave a wink to Emerald. "See ya later." And with that, his image disappeared.

Emerald again patched into her com system, getting one of her men on the screen. "How's the round up going? Have you found the students?"

"Yes ma'am. We've rounded up all the chosen students for the program and we're sending them out now."

"Good. Have half the remaining troops escourt them to the ships, while the rest and Ruby stay with me. I'm going after the prototype now."

Deep inside the complex, Kim's body remained motionless. His breath gone, and his heart having stopped beating long ago, the machine that was now on his forarm was pulsating its blue color. As it pulsed, the LCD screen stopped and data began to register on its screen showing the stats of Kim's body. The blood that had seeped from his ears, eyes, nose, mouth, and the wound on his arm slowly began to seep back into his body. The blood gone, and his body clean, Kim's chest moved as he took in a breath of air. His hand twitched for a second before two cables slowly crawled from the device on his arm and onto the dash, a series of information running along the screen of the device. The screens in front of Kim wrippled like water as they came on and system status, weapon information, core regulators, and balance settings quickly flashed across the main screen then vanished to leave a clear view of the outside hanger, which was slowly falling apart. The dash too wrippled to life viewing controls, buttons and switches all alike began to glow in either green, red, or yellow colors. At this instant, Kim's eyes snapped open as he felt something he had never felt before. Lifting his head, he stared down at the device on his wrist as it read out his own bodily status along with the Gundam that he was inside.

Kim looked at his arm, turning it slightly to look for any of the blood that had seeped from his body. Running his fingers across his face and neck, he felt nothing but his smooth skin and a slight throb of a headache. As he rested his hand down on the controls to his right, a wave of information flooded his mind; as if looking at the instructions right in front of him, he instantly felt he knew how to use this machine and its weapons. As the structure around him shook, he took hold of the controls and forced the machine alive. The ember colored eyes flashed alive and the suit looked to the ceiling. The engines cutting on to full cycle, the Gundam began to lift up towards the ceiling, breaking free of the various cables and restraints that bound it to the preperation platform.

Emerald was shocked to see the building of her designated target suddenly began to fall apart, the machine she was searching for also flying up from it. "So that's the second unit?" she whispered as the red mecha flew from the sky and hit the ground, hunched over from the poor landing. Emerald frowned upon this. "His piloting skills are poor. I'll just have to kill the pilot and take the suit."

Kim's left hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it danced across the console on his left at a speed he never thought possible. The possessed hand typed away at the information needed; said information coming up on the main screen to reveal that the stabalizers needed to be set. As these alignments were made, the suit uprighted itself, with him no longer staring down at the ground. When he spotted the suit coming towards him like some flying mechanical demon, he gripped the controls and moved himself out of the way.

Emerald was shocked to see that her attack to the cockpit was evaded, and turned in time to see the red mecha's fist coming at her suit's head. The impact shook the suit and she could feel herself falling to the ground, smashing to what was left of the building the Gundam was hidden in earlier. Kim for his part, didn't know what the hell he was doing. All he knew was that this machine was planning to attack him and he had to defend himself. With this knowledge, he somehow made the mobile suit move and attack, but how was still unknown to him. He started to sweat when the machine started to rise up on its tail, staring at him with those glowing yellow eyes. He moved back, stopping once when he noticed the black vans being carried away by the retreating suits. One name came to mind: "Yumiko!"

Emerald growled at the enemy mobile suit, but blinked when the new model turned and started to run away from the fight. "Where the hell do you think you're going!" Her suit dashed across the ground, cutting the Gundam off. Raising the right weapon up, she meant to have it come down and slice the suit down the center, but her arm was blocked with the enemy suit's hand, its eyes giving a threatening glow. "What...?"

Kim narrowed his eyes at his enemy. "Get out of my way!" With ease, he commanded his machine to throw aside the snake mobile suit. With its rear thrusters active, Kim took into the air, drawing a saber from its side. Its left hand stretched out, the fingers burning with raw, heated energy.

The Wraith's pilot smirked as he could see the exit drawing closer, till his suit warned him of an incoming enemy. He turned around, only to stare into the eyes of the unknown Gundam. His screams were braodcasted across the coms when the Gundam's left hand took hold of the arm by the shoulder, and ripped it completely off. His screams were silenced when the saber the Gundam held came across from the left and completely seperated its upper half from the lower. The Gundam looked back in time to see the Sithian Gundam approaching from the ground. Wasting no time, the unnamed Gundam kicked the lower half into the direction of the enemy suit, the two colliding with one another. The two halves finally exploded at this point, forcing the Sithian to plummit to the ground and land on its back.

Another Wraith came to attack from above, saber drawn. Kim's Gundam looked back and up. Putting the saber away, and moving the severed arm and van into his right hand, he was able to use its heated fingers to grab the saber by its thermal blade. Sparks of energy crackeled from the contact. The Wraith pilot was shocked that the saber didn't cut through the suit's hand. Moving the hand down, Kim crushed the hand and the saber, ripping the crushed limb free and kicking the suit away. With the enemy out of the way, Kim removed the van from the arm and hand that held it and flew to the ground. As soon as he touched down, the Gundam kneeled and carefully peeled back the van's roof and doors. Kim was hoping he would find Yumiko and the others. The people inside were other students from his school, but none were his friends. Looking back he could see the remaining few mobile suits leave through the open exit. He looked back to where the other Gundam was and saw it was gone.

The unnamed Gundam turned and looked for the naga shaped machine, finding it in flight for the hole made in the colony wall. Kim snarled, pushing the controls forward and putting his foot down on the peddals below. The Gundam tore through the air and chased after it. The wings on its back shifted, moving down and turning over so that the hands could reach back and grasp the twin beam riffles they housed. Without looking, his right hand moved to the pad to his right and his finger dragged down to lower the power output of the beam riffles, so as to not to do too much damage to the colony should he hit within the inner wall.

With the Sithian's rear camera, Emerald spotted the Gundam approaching. Using the beam riffle on it's tail, Emerald fired to slow down the mobile suit, but Kim easily evaded the shot. It retalliated by firing one of its riffles, tagging the left wing. Even at the lowered setting, the beam had enough force to knock the Sithian off balance and smash into the wall. Kim, not letting it get any breathing room, pushed the suit harder and collided with Sithian. Emerald gasped from the ferocious hit that took her and her suit for a ride as Kim and his Gundam dragged her across the colony wall. Putting the left beam riffle away, Kim grabbed the Sithian by the neck and pressed it harder into the wall. In reponse, the tail quickly coiled around Kim's Gundam, but he didn't care. His concern was forcing the pilot to tell him where his friends were.

**Elsewhere**

The stollen vans with the kidnapped students were ushered to a secured ship that the infaltration teams had taken from the colony forces. Two mobile suits stood guard, while the armed soldiers pushed the students from the vans and onto the ship for transport. Yumiko searched frantically through the crowd for Kim, but couldn't find him anywhere. But she quickly spotted Lee and rushed ot catch up with him. She nearly tripped when she reached him. Lee, feeling someone grip his arm, turned to his frightened friend and held her close as they moved towards the ship. "Yumiko! Where are the others?" Lee asked, looking to the armed men.

Yumiko shoot her head. "I don't know. We got seperated down under the school when the soldiers caught up to us." She looked around, before remembering what had happened to Lee when he was caught. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Lee shrugged. "A little. When I woke up, they were pushing me to my feet and leading me here. What were you doing under the school?"

"We found a hanger!" She said, looking around as she noticed she spoke too loud. "It was a mobile suit hanger under the school. Kim, Aralia, Koname and myself were running from the soldiers when the ceiling fell, seperating Kim from the rest of us, and we got caught."

"Was Kim okay?" He watched the girl shake her head. "Damn it. Maybe he got away?"

Yumiko wanted to believe that, but she wanted to see it for herself that Kim was safe. She looked at the ship as she was closing in on the open hatch. The other students, and a few teachers as well all looked worried. The soldiers didn't even seem to care. What coudl they possibly have wanted with a bunch of students and teachers from a school?

Yumiko and Lee were escourted down winding halls with the other kidnapees, seperated into different rooms to be locked in for when the ship was to take off. Luckily, Yumiko was placed in a room with Lee a few other students. She hesitantly moved to the closed door and tried to open it, finding it to be locked. "Damn," she cursed, turning to go and sit with Lee on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, while Lee put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't get any ideas," she said with a small smile, trying to brighten her situation.

Lee chuckled, catching on to what she was doing. "Don't worry. I wouldn't in front of all of these people."

**Colony Docking Station**

Luna brought the jeep to a screetch hault and both her and Alicia climbed out, helping the wounded, and only surviving, scientist from the truck and led him towards awaiting soldiers that were fast approaching. They claimed the scientist from the two and they quickly made their way towards the ship. With the room having less gravity, they quickly pushed off and floated down towards the catwalk leading to the ship. "We need to hurry," Alicia stated. "We may be the only ship close enough to pull off an effective counter attack."

"Yes, captain," Luna said as they made their way inside the ship.

The interrior of the ship was in chaos with ship personel rushing to their stations. Mobile suit pilots were making their way to the hanger to suit up for battle. Ouside the ship, two supporting suits were trying to remove some of the debree that had fallen in front of the main security door so the ship could move out. It was difficult, but Luna and Alicia finally hade it to the bridge and seperated to their stations. Alicia took her place in the captains seat while Luna moved to her seat just down from Alicia's. Alicia strapped herself into her chair, asking for her communications to be sent throughout the ship. "Attention all personnel. We are currently in a battle situation and are beginning to move out from the colony. The main gate is currently blocked so we are going to be forcing our way out so brace yourselves." With the com shut off, Alicia turned to Luna. "Turn the ship a 180 degrees to port and prepare the main cannons. Tell those suits outside to get above the ship."

Luna looked back. "Captain, the ship is a little too big for such a turn..."

"At this point, it doesn't matter. Tell all those men in the observation decks to move away and secure themselves further into the colony; lock all airvents and hatches. Once we begin to turn, this ship will rip through those walls and if they aren't closed, the vacum of space will rip them apart."

Luna nodded and turned to the helm. "You heard the captain, put the signal out to evacuate. Get those mobile suits above us."

The two Jag suits menuevered to the top of the ship as it began to turn. The rear and nose of the ship soon made contact with the hanger walls. Sparks from metal to metal contact flew from all directions. Glass and metal began to rip and float in the weightless environment. Both sides of the docking bay were being torn apart. The crew on board were bracing themselves as the ship began to reverberate the force of it's actions. One Jag looked bac kat the damage before turning forward to see the main guns fold out from either side of the ship's bows. Twin partical cannons shifted and extended into attack possition. Their barrels began to glow red as the energy was building up. Alicia leaned forward in her chair. "Fire main cannons!"

The twin beams erupted from the cannons and smashed into the docking bay doors. The doors slowly began to melt away, the beams firing through and coincidently striking three Wraith Mobile Suits. The two Jags flew off the ship and outside, laying down cover fire asthe Fly Leaf began to move forward and outo f the hanger. Vulcan guns and missile pods opened on both the port and bow. The weapons specialist on the bridge locked onto all targets, and with a command from Luna Gallagher, all fired. This sudden attack caught Mar's forces off guard, most taking heavy hits while others managed to evade that attacks. Brian leapt away, lettign a stray beam strike a Jag instead of him. Ruby was fending off an onslaught of missles that were aimed directly at him.

From the colony's side, Kim and Emerald emerged, flipping and turning through space as each fought for superiorty. The heated fingers of the left hand lef scars across the Sithian's face, knocking out one of the eyes. Emerald could still see but less then half of her viewing capabilities were knocked out. She had long since lost one of her sickles during thier tussle through the colony wall and though mobile, her wings were badly beaten.

Alicia leaned forward in her chair. "Isn't that Unit-01?" she asked, surprised to see the Earth Gundam mobile and fighting against the Mars suit.

Luna nodded. "Yes, ma'am. It seems one of our pilots has taken it and is fighting the enemy. Your orders?"

Alicia sat back. "Assist that suit. We can't afford to let it fall into the enemy hands. Lay down cover fire and order the Jags to secure it all costs."

"Relay that as ordered!" Luna shouted. "Launch all Jag mobile suits and have them safe guard Unit-01. Get word out to the other suits, that the red Gundam is ours and needs support!"

And so, the bridge was lit to life again as the word was speard. "Red team, this is the battleship Fly Leaf, coordiance Nine-Five-Delta-Michal-Five. We have a friendly Gundam mobile suit under heavy fire, request that the Gundam be secured and returned to the Fly Leaf. Repeat, the Gundam is friendly and needs to be brought to the ship."

Simaltaniously, many of the Jag suits turned to the attention of the Fly Leaf, confused at first, but quickly were shown images of the Gundam broadcasted by the Fly Leaf itself. The Gundam was in combat with another Gundam along the colony wall, and Wraith mobile suits were closing in on the target. Not wasting any more time, many of the Jags broke from their current targets and focused on the ones approacking Kim and his Gundam. Noticing the Jags approaching, the Wraiths broke

Kim's Gundam and the Sithian smashed hard into the colony wall. Metal plates splintered and broke free from the force. Emerald was rocked back in her seat, loosing most of the air she held in her lungs. She was shaken again as she felt her suit being pinned into the colony wall. Kim for his part was pressing the Sithian hard into the colony wall, the heated fingers burning into the Gundam's neck. Emerald's cockpit was flodded with warning lights as a hull breach was detecked in her suit. The red Gundam's eyes lit up, small trailers of light running down it's arm to the Sithian, and then back. Kim felt a pinch of pain in his head as information was fed to him. His hand moved across the keys to his side, punching in the communication frequency. "Where are my friends!?" Kim shouted over the com.

Emerald blinked, surprised that her coms had been hacked by the pilot. _Is he really that good?_ "I don't know what you're talking about!" The Sithian struggled, but the smaller, frailer looking Gundam in front of her was more poweful then she perviously thought. She felt it lift the sithian, then smash it hard into the colony's surface once more.

"The students at my school! Where are they!? Where did you take them!?"

Emerald gasped from the sudden realisation. "You're one of the students!?"

Close by, the Jester Gundam flew in and landed onto one knee on the colony wall, it's surface cracking under the impact. Seeing Emerald in trouble, he leveled his riffle down with the center of the unknown Gundam's body. A warning signal flashed on Kim's screen and he turned as the Jester fired it's weapon. The large blue and red beam streaked across the colony's surface, warping most of the metal platting and tearing it apart. Brian smiled, seeing the hit coming, but was shocked as the Gundam threw it's hand up and the beam connected, but not with the Gundam. Energy and sparks crackled and bounced in all directions as the beam effortlessly bounced off a shield that was generating off the Gundam's hand. Finding a new target, Kim pushed off from the Sithian Gundam and charged at the Jester with it's shield still pushing the beam away. The Gundam's free hand began to glow with heated energy as it was preparing to rip this new foe apart. Brian moved his riffle just in time, blocking the blow that was aimed for his suit. The riffle met the glowing hand, and it was easily ripped in half. The Jester bounced off the colony and flew away, but Kim gave chase.

Emerald groaned and moved her suit up and off the colony, giving chase as well. Her eyes were red with anger. She had been humiliated by a high school kid and she wasn't about to take that lying down. Drawing her remaining sickle, she charged. The signal came again, telling Kim there was a threat from behind, he shifted the controls on his right for one of the beam riffles mounted on his back. The wing holding the riffle moved and took aim, firing directly at the approaching Gundam. Emerald, surprised by the sudden rear attack from the Gundam, barely had time to dodge, and part of her mobile suit's tail was burned away along with the right arm and right wing. Emerald screamed as her suit flew out of control, the viewing screens around her cracking and shattering. The shard bounced harmlessly off her helmit and visor, but a shard cut through the arms and leg's of her flight suit. Ruby, feeling the fear and pain his sister was giving off, turned in her direction and saw her suit tumbling through space. In a burst of his thrusters, Ruby crossed the distance in seconds, dodging fire and firing back his own to reach his sister.

Ruby grit his teeth as he moved in time to block a shot that was meant for Emerald and her damaged Sithian. He turned his weapon on the Jag and fired, shooting the suit in half. His Mesiah Gundam craddeled the Sithian as he turned and carried the damaged mobile suit and wounded pilot to the escaping forces. He looked off to the side, seeing Brian evading the enemy Gundam. He frowned, mentally noting that he would get that Gundam and it's pilot for harming his sister.

Brian and Kim's suits dashed from side to side, one evading an attack from the other. Brian had drawn the anti-ship sword long ago and Kim was having a hard time blocking it off. A warning light flashed that the Gundam's hands couldn't take much more and he had no choice but to shut down the heated weapons and pull back. Brian, seeing the suit move away, charged again. "Sorry pall, but if that's the second target, I can't let you get away!" Brian shouted and charged forward.

Kim's eyes widened as the enemy Gundam charged at him. He ducked to the side, barely dodging the thrusting attack. Kim was beginning to worry now. The first suit he had the advantage of surprise. And since it really didn't have any long range weaponry, he could get in close without a problem, but this one had that sword which made it very difficult to get close to with his Gundam's hands at their limit. Any further use of them and they might explode. He could use the riffles, but with so many Jag suits flying about, he might hit one by mistake. Even the saber would've been useless against the sword. Reacting to his distress, the device on Kim's arm lit up. Right right hand quickly gripped his head, the device feeding information to him to help rectify the situation. After the pain faded, he wiped away the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. Keeping an eye on the suit, he moved his hands to the controls, punching in a few keys for his next action. The Gundam's eyes lit up with life as new information was fed into it from the pilot. Doing as instructed, it's right hand reached down and gripped the folded weapon at it's side. Brian was about to make another attack but paused when watched the Gundam grip the device at it's side. He growled in irritation, seeing this mobile suit had at least one more trick up it's sleeve.

The Gundam held the device back. Quickly, it flipped out and extended. One end pointing away from Kim' suit, both side lip up in what was shaped like a green thermal beam-axe. Brian looked in surprise. Kim ruched forward, the beam-axe gripped in both hands as he swung it for a killing blow. Brian blocked, but the blade sliced through his sword and severed the left arm in half. Going with the momentum of his attack, Kim shoulder thrusted the Jesture and pushed his after-burners to their limits. Brian let out a scream as his mobile suit shuddered violently. Braking and letting the Jester fly back enough, Kim brought a leg into the Gundam's side. The hit was so devistating, it knocked out all power to to the Jester's main systems and Brian was left sitting in darkness.

A few Jags that paid witness to the fight sat in awe. "Did you see that?" one spoke up. "He took out two of those Mars mobile suits on his own and doesn't even have a scratch."

"No way," another commented.

Kim gripped the dead suit in his Gundam's free hand, giving it a violent shake. Again lights of energy flew down the Gundam's arm and then rushed back to the body. Kim's screen showed data and schematics of the mobile suit, relaying that it was mostly dead and in need of serious repair, but the communications system was still opperational. Tapping in, Kim spoke. "Where are you taking the students that your men captured?"

Brian shook the cobwebs from his head as he heard the voice echo over his com system. "A kid?" he said, thinking the voice sounded too young for an Earth pilot.

"Answer me!" Kim gave the suit a shake. "Where are the students?"

"Um..." Brian tapped the side of his helmit, turning a light on so he oculd see in the dark. He popped a control pannel to the main circuits on his left side, quickly looking for the damaged boards and seeing if they could be repaired. "What kids, kid? Got to be more discriptive."

"Don't play with me!" Kim swung a fist into the mobile suit's chest, just above the cockpit.

Brian braced himself as his suit shook. "Oh, you mean those kids. By now they're on their way to our main ship. You know, if you hand over your suit, I'll be glad to take you to them."

"Where's their location? How far off?"

Brian moved as fast as he could, re-routing the power out-put around the damaged boards so he could get his suit back in gear. "Let me think. It's kinda hard when my suit's main computer is offline!" He slid the last board into place. The lights came back on and Brian sat right in his seat. His suit's eyes flashed to life and with a surprise of his own, kicked Kim's suit in the chest.

Kim was knocked back from the attack and had let go of the fallen Gundam. The Jester turned and flew at top speed away from the stunned Gundam, but Kim quickly recovered and chased after him. A few Jags followed suit, some moving in close and around Kim, slowling him down to a stop. Kim looked from side to side, seeing each screeen covered by the image of a Jag mobile suit. He moved to get around, but they blocked his path. Kim moved to attack, but was stopped as a woman's voice came over his coms. "Attention, pilot of the NMS-01 Fenrir."

"Fenrir?" Kim repeated. "So that's the name of this MS."

Seeing a large blip on his radar, Kim turned the suit around to see the massive underside of the Fly Leaf. As he marveled at the site of the battle cruiser, he was again introduced to the voice from before, "My name is Captain Alicia Miura of the Earth Unified Alliance battleship, Fly Leaf. Under my orders, you are to abandon your persuit of the enemy forces and dock with us immediately."

"Abandon persuit!?" Kim shouted.

Alicia sat quietly, waiting for the pilot to respond, but go no answer. She turned to the communications officer. "Is there a problem?"

He girl turned and looked back at her captain. "No ma'am. I'm reading that he recieved the call. Perhaps his communications were damaged during the..."

"CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Kim's voice screamed across the bridge. So loud, that it scared half the bridge crew, and the captain, out of their seats. "Damn, I thought I got the right transmission," he spoke again.

"Yes! We can hear you pilot." Alicia said a little annoyed. "Are you having difficulties?"

"Yes, like your suits getting in my way. I need to go after that Gundam."

"You have your orders," Luna spoke, moving up to the captain's side. "You are to dock with us immediately."

"No way."

Luna blinked. "He's defying orders?"

"I'm not a soldier, so I don't have to take any orders," Kim responded. The Fenrir turned to the Jag's in front of him. "Now tell them to get out of my way. I don't want to hurt them."

Alicia stood from her seat, floating gently in the zero gravity of the ship. "You mean you're not the actual pilot of the Gundam?"

"No, I found it, and I'm going to use it to get my friends back. Now out of my way!" Kim rushed forward, but was grabbed from either side by two Jags. He threw one off but another quickly replaced him. "Get off me!"

"Boy, explain yourself," Luna spoke up. "Who are you and what are you doing in that machine?"

"My name is Kimbal Hajime of the Barton Technical School."

Alicia looked to Luna. "He's a student from the school?" She looked back to the main screen that held the image of the Fenrir throwing off another Jag. "What...how did he get the Gundam to..." she gasped, putting a hand to her lips. "Oh no. He didn't."

Luna looked to her captain. "Is there something wrong?"

"He's wearing the Nano-link. That's the only way a student like him could be piloting that Gundam."

"The proto-type?"

Alicia nodded her head, floating back down to her seat. "Order all Jag's to escourt the Fenrir on board the ship. Do not let him escape."

"Roger that," Luna said. She turned to the bridge. "Now hear this. All Jags within the facinity, move the NMS-01 to the Fly Leaf. Be careful not to harm the pilot. Do what is nessasary to ensure that suit is on board."

Kim had caught the communication to the Jag suits and wasn't too thrilled. They weren't going to let him go. He kicked another suit off and threw one from his left. With one side free he ignited his engines on the left side, spinning rapidly before hitting the reverse jets and comming hard to a stop. He flung the last two suits off and bolted before they had a chance to recover. He needed to catch that other Gundam before he got away.

Far off from Kim's location, three ships sat in the darkness of space. These ships were the main battle cruisers for the infiltraition team that had attacked Cataline. Outside these ships, Wraith mobile suits stood on patrol. They moved in circles around the ships, prepared to move into defensive posstitions to ensure the safety of those on board. In the center ship, the transports for the returning soldiers and kidnappees were being released into the ship. The students and faculty members were ushered off the ships and in seperate directions, putting the students alone and far away from the adults. In the group of students, Yumiko and Lee looked around trying to find their friends, but instead, their friends found them. Koname and Collin shifted through the groups to join up with them. Not too far behind them was Aralia, who was trying to shake a small group of fanboys, and girls. Remember, she is the popular one.

"Oh, thank God you guys are okay," Yumiko said. "Have any of you seen Kim?"

"I was about to ask you that myself," Collin stated. "Koname told me what happen, but I was kinda hoping he had some how ended up with you guys."

"You mustn't think the worse for Kimbal," Aralia stated, finally reaching the small group as they were guided into a room with several others. The door was locked behind them. "I'm sure Kimbal was able to make it out of the hanger." She glanced around and paused as both Lee and Collin were...gauking at her. "What are you doing?"

Koname at this point, was red with anger and had a fist raised. "Yes, 'Collin', what are you doing?"

Collin began to sweat and backed up. "It's just...Aralia is hanging out with us."

"Yea," Lee stated, backing up with Collin. "We didn't think she was so friendly with Kim." No one noticed Yumiko glance at the girl when that was said.

"That's besides the point and this is not the time for high school shenanigans," Aralia stated, turning to look over the room. She ignor Lee's comment of her using the word 'shenanigans'. The room was more comfortable then an actual holding cell or brigg. It was more like a recreational room for staff to sit and relax. There were chairs and tables bolted to the floor, though in the weightlessness it wasn't nessasary to some. There was even a monitor inside the wall, though it wasn't on. "It seems they want us to feel more comfortable."

On the bridge of another sip, the captain sat restlessly as the returning mobile suits docked with their ship. There were fewer in number then what he had prodicted there to be, and Masamune had long ago docked with the stollen unit. He stood slowly as he noticed the Mesiah carrying the damaged Sithian towards the ship, and there was still no sign of Lt. Fielding and his Jester Gundam. "Has the mission gone that bad?" he whispered.

At the side of the captain's seat stood a slinder male, wearing his flight suit, should he have to depart for battle. Tucked under his right arm was his flight helmit and in his left hand was a sheathed katana. His hair was brown and spiked up in the front, with a touch of gray on the sides. His eyes were a light brown, almost a shine of red to them. To his left stood an even more silent figure; a girl who was far shorter, perhaps 4'9 or 4'10 in height. She too wore a flight suit of a mobile suit pilot, and it did little to hide anything, even for someone of her size. Her hair was as black as space and stretched down, stopping just below her bottom. The bangs in front were long enough that they hid her eyes from view, but if one could see them, they would see nothing more then an equally black color as her hair. She did not smile, or speak. The bangs though helped to hide the flush on her cheeks. She did not like crowded places with people she did not know, accept the young man beside her, Joshua. She would tilt her head slightly, an eye peering out from under her bangs to look at her older friend.

Josh narrowed his eyes. "Where's Lt. Fielding? Has he not returned?"

"No sir. Last report stated he was in a battle with one of the targets while Lt. Hughs was being returned," a bridge techy spoke.

"What's her status?" Joshua spoke again, his grip on the sword tightening slightly. _Emerald was beaten?_ he thought.

"The suit is heavily damaged and they are taking Lt. Hughs to sick bay."

Joshua nodded his head. "Okay then. Call the hanger and tell them to prep our mobile suits. Minaka and myself are going out to support our men as they return."

Joshua turned and pushed off the floor, floating towards the bridge's exit. The girl who stood at his side, Minaka pushed off and followed silently, her hair floating in the weightlessness, though her bangs still hid her eyes from view.

Kim was speeding towards the target in front of him. The damaged mobile suit still had some life left in it and it showed in how it was able to get as far as it did while Kim was held off by the Jags. Those Earth mobile suits were left behind a long time ago and Kim's radar was quickly picking up other targets. "Those must be the other mobile suits that had attacked the colony," he guessed, turning his attention to the main viewing screen. He gasped as he noticed that there were not only several mobile suits out there ahead of him, but three ships as well, and they were already beginning to draw their cannons. He could easily spot the main guns of each ship lifting from their protective comparts on either side of the 'deck'.

Kim stopped as he noticed something flying away from the ships and heading his way. No, two things flying his way. Feeling a fight approaching, he drew the beam battle-axe and stood ready. As the two enemy threats approached, one held back while the other approached. Zooming in on two different screens, Kim was able to get a better look at his opponents. The that had stopped was dark in color, it's body shrouded by a black fabric; a cloak perhaps. It was strange for Kim to see such a thing on a mobile suit, but seeing it wasn't approaching, he turned his full attention on the second threat, the first's screen disappearing. His view was taken over by the site of what looked to be a Gundam in dark gunmetal, black and red colors. It's eyes were hidden behind a orange visor that gave off a soft glow that reminded Kim of a painting of a morning horrizon. Several stabbelizers protruded from its back along with two larger thrusters on its back and two smaller ones beneath them. It didn't seem to carry a riffle, though it did have a shield and what looked to be a sheathed sword at it's side.

The Fenrir flexed slightly, axe gripped in both hands and ready for the attack, but the unknown Gundam stopped in front of him, straightening it's posture as the two eyed each other. Joshua studied the new Gundam mobile suit before him, and was a little impressed. "So, you're the one who managed to hurt Emerald Hughs and her Sithian?" His Karasu Gundam reached over for the sword, slowly drawing it from the sheath. "Then you must be pretty good. Minaka..."

A screen appeared next to the image of the Fenrir Gundam. In it, sat the small girl with her flight helmit firmly on, one eye peering from behind her hair. "Yes?" she spoke softly. "You need my help, Joshua?"

He smiled. "Nope. Not this time. I just need you stay where you are and make sure nothing happens to the ships till everyone is ready to make the jump. Until then, I'm going to deal with this newbie."

The girl gave a small pout. "But I wanted to have some fun too."

"Okay, okay. If he get's past me," Joshua grinned. "he's all yours."

To Be Continued...

**Episode 03: Defeated/Captured**

Kim faces off with another new threat that stands between him and rescuing his friends, while another threat lurks aboard the ship as Ruby begins to harass the students as retribution for Emerald's enjuries. The Fly Leaf is quickly approaching with it's small band of Jag mobile suits, but will it arrive on time to assist Kim and the Fenrir Gundam, or will the boy meet his fate at the hands of the Raven of Phobos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Neo Mobile Suit Gundam**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam name. Gundam belongs to Sunrise/Yoshiyuki Tomino/or anyone else I cannot remember at this time. The Characters of this story however are mine and do represent actual people who I have their concent to use in it.

**Episode 03: Defeated/Captured**

**21 November 34 E.M.**

The Fenrir flexed slightly, axe gripped in both hands and ready for the attack, but the unknown Gundam stopped in front of him, straightening it's posture as the two eyed each other. Joshua studied the new Gundam mobile suit before him, and was a little impressed. "So, you're the one who managed to hurt Emerald Hughs and her Sithian?" His Karasu Gundam reached over for the sword, slowly drawing it from the sheath. "Then you must be pretty good. Minaka..."

A screen appeared next to the image of the Fenrir Gundam. In it, sat the small girl with her flight helmit firmly on, one eye peering from behind her hair. "Yes?" she spoke softly. "You need my help, Joshua?"

He smiled. "Nope. Not this time. I just need you stay where you are and make sure nothing happens to the ships till everyone is ready to make the jump. Until then, I'm going to deal with this newbie."

The girl gave a small pout. "But I wanted to have some fun too."

"Okay, okay. If he get's past me," Joshua grinned, "he's all yours."

Kim's eyes moved from the two suits in front of him to the ships behind them. He was sure they were keeping the kidnapped students on board one of those ships, but which one? He needed to be careful. If there was just some way he could find out where they were. "Yumiko," he whispered. "I've got to get them all back." With renewed determination, Kim glanced back to the Gundams, only to see the one with the shield and sword was gone. A warning signal flashed! Kim adjusted the controls, bringing the beam axe up to block sword's blow. His screen was filled with the image of the single green visor staring back at him. Shoved back, Kim flipped the Fenrir around and charged, axe held back and ready for a poweful swing. Again the two clashed and back peddled away, only to charge again.

To the side, Minaka just stared in boredom as Joshua and Kim fought, moving back and towards one another with glancing blows as they passed. "If he's going to hog all the fun, why did he even bring me out here?" she asked herself, crossing her arms in a huff. "If I knew it was going to be this boring, I would have brought a book." The Fenrir charged, but the Karasu Gundam countered the Fenrir's strike. The counter knocked the Fenrir back, slightly out of Kim's control. With the Gundam off balance, the Karasu charged forward, it's sword held high above it's head to bring it down in a death blow. The Karasu swung down to nothing but a shield that had appeared between the unknown Gundam and itself. Minaka leaned forward in her seat when she watched the Gundam upright itself and charge back at the Karasu. "A full body shield?" She blinked, confused by this turn of events. " How's that possible? Even on a mobile suit?" This sparked her curiousity. "Terrans do know how to make a mobile suit," she said with a grin. "Can't wait for my turn!"

Joshua wasn't too thrilled. The shield was causing a problem for him. He could swing as much as he wanted, but he couldn't get past it. The only upside to this was that the Gundam couldn't fire anything long range with the shield up. He had to throw him off guard ut how? It didn't take too long for him to come up with a stratagy. Waiting for the Gundam to back up he threw his sword at the Fenrir. Kim, surprised that his enemy was getting so desperate to get him off by throwing his sword, raised the left arm and swatted the sword aside with only a shield projected around the same limb. When he turned back however, the Karasu held up it's left arm. Too late did Kim realise that his opponent had a three barreled wrist gun under the shield and fired. So surprised by the Gundam's tactics that he forgot to raise his shield as it fired on him. The Fenrir shuddered as round after round bounced off its surface. This violent movement caused Kim to bounce roughly in the Fenrir's cockpit.

Joshua continued to fire till his weapon was emptied onto the red machine, and wasting no time, he moved to claim his discarded sword. Kim getting himself situated back into his seat had noticed the Karasu move for it's weapon, it's attentio no logner on him. Seeing his chance, Kim turned away from his enemy and made a direct B-line for the three ships. He leaned forward in his seat as the view of the ships was getting closer till he was stopped only by the other Gundam which he had forgot was standing at the sideline of his one on one battle. The Fenrir gripped the beam battle-axe in both hands and stood ready for any attack the unknown Gundam was about to make. Minaka on her part smiled evily as the Gundam watched her wearily. "Let's have some fun," she whispered.

**Fly Leaf**

Alicia sat patiently in her captain's chair, starring ahead at the viewing screen. She couldn't believe how fast the Fenrir was. It managed to cover such a long distance in a matter of minutes before they lost all site. But it wouldn't be too long till the Fly Leaf were to catch up. "The Admiral isn't going to like this," she whispered. "A boy getting his hands on that machine can only mean trouble. And with the device on his wrist..."

"Wouldn't it be better in the boy's hands then the enemy's, captain?" Luna replied from her station.

"Maybe so, but he has no real combat training and IF the device is on his arm, it'll only download the machines main abilities to help him get by. He has no real combat training so him getting this far is pure luck."

**Kimbal**

The Zetsumei extended an arm out from under the cloak, revealing an oddly shapped object in it's hand. The Fenrir seemed to relax under Kim's control, but his eyes widened when he watched the device unfold, turning into a staff with a double edged scythe. "Oh come on!" Kim shouted a bit irritated, even though the enemy couldn't hear him. The warning signal flashed and Kim brought the Fenrir's axe up in time to block the Karasu's attack from behind. The Zetsumei charged forward, scythe gripped in both hands for the killing blow, but the Fenrir flipped over and kicked the Karasu in the path of the Zetsumei's attack. The Zetsumei, with unbelievable grace, strafed to the side and spun around the Karasu Gundam and continued it's charge towards the Fenrir. The scythe held far to the side, it swung with all it's power but the weapon was blocked, it's blade grazing the left arm of the Fenrir. Had it been only a meter over, it would have taken the whole arm off. Kim could feel the sweat runnning down his face as he pushed off and flew away from this new enemy. It was fast. Maybe as fast as his Gundam, but he wasn't 100 sure of he was using the Gundam's full potential.

Minaka quickly chased after the Gundam. She grinned behind her helmet and the mask of hair. This was too fun and she wasn' about to let him catch his breath. The Zetsumei charged ahead, swinging the scythe down. Kim raised the axe up and blocked the blade, it's tip barely digging into the shoulder. The Zetsumei brought the end of the scythe up, cracking it across the Gundam's chin and sending it hurtling backwards. Kim grit his teeth and struggled to gain control. "Damn it, I forgot the shield," he muttered. Again he was surprised and it had cost him some small damage to his mobile suit. Raising his shield up to block the next blow, he dove under the Gundam and headed straight for the ships once more, but was stopped by the Karasu with it's wrist guns aimed in his direction. It fired and the rounds simply bounced off the newly activated shield's surface.

Joshua was beginning to dislike that shield, and angled the tip of his sword at it. When it was within range, he thrust the sword forward, sparks scratching off it's surface as the blade began to heat up and dig into the shield, it's stip making it through but snapping off under the pressure. With the sword knocked to the side, the Karasu Gundam brought it's shield in the path of the other Fenrir's. The two collided, but neither gaining any space. Minaka charged the Zetsumei towards the Fenrir's back with the scythe held high over head. She came up and swung down, the blade scratching across the shield's surface. Sparks of electrical discharged scratched the space between the blad and shield as it was broguht across. The Karasu's shield was beginning to heat up, it's surface melting under he constant contact from the energy shield. The Zetsumei on it's part continued to swing away at the sheild, followed by firing it's head vulcans to see if it had any effect at all. Kim could they weren't going to get through, and began to push harder against the Karasu's shield, but it too pushed back in order to keep it from reaching the ships. They still needed a little more time before it was time to jump.

**Onboard the Takanami**

Ruby stood at his sister's side, watching as they carried her from her suit and on towards the medical bay. He looked at the damage that was done and could hardly believe it was the same menacing suit his sister was so proud of. When he looked down at her on the stretcher, she wasn't looking at him. Emerald wasn't hurt much, but remaind still, lost in her own thoughts of the fight she had. Her eyes narrowed as she got a glimps of her suit and she felt her stomach turn. In the years she had become a Mobile Suit pilot, she had never experianced such a defeat before, and by the hands of a high school student. Her gaze moved to the Jester, just as Brian was coming out and floating down towards the exit hatch. Though she wasn't too fond of Brian, she had to admit he fared no less then she did. "Maybe he wasn't just a student?" she muttered, catching Ruby's ear.

Ruby looked down at his sister as they got closer to the exit. He brushed some floating hair away from her face and leaned towards her. "Did you say something, Emerald?"

Emerald's eyes glanced at her brother, then turned away. "The pilot, brother. The pilot of that Gundam was just some boy."

Ruby gasped. "That can't be right. What would a boy be doing in a Gundam? You must have hit your head during the fight."

"No, it was when he had me pinned down. I spoke with him. He was nothing more then a...a school boy." She began to grind her teeth. "If I ever see him again..."

"Don't worry, Emerald," Ruby said, brushing her hair back. "I'm sure you'll make him pay for embaressing you." _Much like I will too. He'll pay for hurting my precious Emerald._ He stopped as they continued on down the hall, watching her and the medical team stop at a lift to take her down to the sick bay. His fist clenched tightly and he turned to head for the hanger, planning to launch when some crew members passed. His ears picked up their conversation as the moved past. "I hear they're keeping those kids from the colony in one of our break rooms."

"Odd place to putting prisoners, isn't it?" the other spoke.

"Yea I know. I wonder what makes them so speical."

A whicked grin crossed Ruby's lips. "Hmm. If it was a meere school boy that was piloting that Gundam, he may have some friends amongst the group." His smirk began to broaden into a sick smile as a fraction of his plan for revenge began to take hold. "Yes, I'm sure they know who he is. And they're going to tell me," he said heading for the room they were being held in, "one way or another."

Brian pased the area Ruby had once been, just missing him. He floated casually on down the hall, hands ehind his head as he thought back to his fight with the Earthe Gundam. He was impressed to say the least. It wasn't too surprising, being that he was on Mars all this time till recently. He looked thoughtfully to the corner, feeling the ship rumble slightly. He smirked and pushed further down the hall. "Looks like they'll be making the jump soon," he said. As he rounded the corner, he caught someone who almost made a head to head collision with him. "Yo, Cameron!" he said, holding the foxy bruenett in his arms, who gave him a dejected look. "How've you been?"

"What did you do to the Jester Gundam, Lt. Fielding?" she said sharp, pushing herself out of his arms. "And you know where I stand when it comes to married men."

Brian winched at that. "I'm not married, and not going to be. At least as soon as I find a way out of it. Besides, it's not my fault the Gundam's in the shape it's in."

Cameron's eyes began to swell with tears. "What'd you do to my baby!" She turned and pushed on down the hall.

Brian's left eye twitched. "Just because she's head of mechanics on my suit doesn't mean its HERS." He glanced at his hand. "At least I got a feel out of it."

"DON'T THINK I DIDN'T FEEL THAT, BRIAN!" Cameron shouted from seemingly nowhere. "I'LL GET YOU BACK, I SWEAR!...PERVERT!"

Again Brian whensed at her shout, looking to see if anyone else was around to hear it. He gave a sigh seeing there was no one around. The ship began to rumble again, giving him the signal that the jump preperations were almost complete. "I better go to my quarters. When the jump is made, I'm going to get cleaned up."

**Back to Kimbal**

Kimbal wasn't too worried, seeing as his shields were still holding strong to their attacks, but the one in front of him wasn't budging. But his cockpit was alive with warning lights as an attack was approaching. Minaka and Joshua both picked up on their own warning signal and pushed away as a large green energy beam came raining down on their position, engulfing the Fenrir completely. The Zetsumei and Karasu Gundams flew to each other, looking up at the approaching Fly Leaf, accompanied by their small squad of Jag mobile suits. On board the Fly Leaf, Alicia sighed in relief. She wasn't too sure if the Fenrir's shield would have with stood the blast of their main gun, but was glad to see it was still functional. If it had failed, at least they would have destroyed the suit before it fell into enemy hands. Below her, however, Luna wasn't too thrilled about shooting the poor boy, even though he placed himself in the situation he was in.

Joshua looked to the remains of the Fenrir. It's body was ragged and limp. It's shield still surrounded it's body, but flickered violently with small sparks of green energy running across its body. Even it's eyes were flickering, but only till it's shield stabilized. The Gundam's form uprighted itself and looked in his direction. "It seems the Gundam's shield does have a limit," he commented. He dodged to the side as another blast came towards him and the Zetsumei. Giving a rough growl that his fight was interrupted, he turned to his second in command. "Minaka, we need to get back to the ship."

The Zetsumei turned to the Fenrir's direction. "And I was beginning to have some fun," Minaka said. The eyes of the Zetsumei flickered brightly before it turned around completely and charged for their mother ship.

Kim watched as the scythe weilding Gundam flew away, but the second one with the sword stopped not too far in front of him, the tip of the blade pointed at him. His dash flashed at his side.He pressed a button to open the small iamge of the enemy Gundam's pilot. "Who...who are you?" Kim asked, still a little shaken by the attack and finding that he was still alive.

"I am the Raven of Phobos, Lt. Joshua Baily of Chronos, Mars' ellite military force," Joshua said. The Karasu twisted it's blade slightly. "And your name?"

"My name?" His eyes narrowed. What was the idea? They had been fighting only a few seconds ago and now he wanted to talk? "Why would you want to know mine?"

"Most warriors want to know each others names, so they will know how to properly address one another the next time they meet."

Kim swallowed a lump that appeared in his throat. He was expecting that as an answer. "Kimbal. Kimbal Hajime...of the...Fenrir Gundam?" he said in more of a question then a responce.

Joshua nodded and gave a salute. "I look forward to our next encounter. Later." In a blink of an eye, the sword was sheathed and the Karasu Gundam turned for it's ship.

Kim was about to give chase, but another beam from the Fly Leaf's main cannon blocked his path. Two Jags flew in front, facing the ships to shield the Fenrir from any attacks, and to try and prevent the Gundam's escape. Kim was about to push through, but stopped when he saw two other Jags fly down, aiming their weapons at him.

**On board the Chronos main ship**

The Zetsumei and Karasu Gundams landing in the docking bay, it's massive doors closing shut behind them. Air was quickly flooding the open room and the Gundam's cockpits opened. Joshua surveyed the room and took in the damage of the Jester and the Sithian, not to mention his own. He enver really paid attention to his own MS's damage, but could see how much was done during his brief encounter. "Damn, did that Gundam actually do all of that?" he asked to no one.

Minaka flew up next to him and gave a whistle when she too noticed the Fenrir's handy work. "It's their own fault though. They shouldn't underestimate someone by looks," she said, eyes closed and nose pointed up, as if speaking from experiance. "Can't judge a book by it's cover, ya'know."

Josh gave her a light shove towards the ground. "Come on. They'll be making the jump soon. We need to get down to the floor."

"Right!"

**On the Bridge**

"Sir, all personel are on board," the ensign spoke.

"All main hatches are closed," another shouted.

"Systems ar charged. We are ready to make the jump captain."

The old captain sat silently for a second, staring at the viewing screen before him. In it's center was the unknown Earth ship. He could easily tell from looking at it, that dispite it's size that it had more bite then bark. He inhaled deeply, nodding his head slowly before leaning onto his right arm. "Yes sir," then ensign spoke and turned back to his console. "Commensing jump. All hands prepare for jump. I repeat, prepare for jump!"

Down in the lounge room where the students were held, Aralia lifted her head as she heard the announcement of the jump. Her mind began to wonder as to what they were planning to do and what this jump meant for them. Yumiko however, was lost on other thoughts. She was curled into a ball on the floor, hovering only a few inches off the floor, thinking if Kim was okay or not. Her eyes wondered over to Collin and Koname huddled together at a table with some other students. Lee seemed to be enjoying the weak gravity of the ship. He was floating face down with his hands behind his head. Yumiko's right eye twitched in irritation at how calm he was taking all of this. They had just been kidnapped and he was laying back like nothing had happened.

Not wanting to look at the smug look on his face, Yumiko stared back down at the floor. "I want to go," she said.

Aralia glided over and stopped next to Yumiko. She rested a hand on her shoulder, startling her slightly. "We shouldn't worry. I think if they meant to harm us they would have already." She gave the girl a light squeeze, but turned her attention away when she began to hear a humming noise move through the room. She glanced at the others in the room and watched them all look in confusion. "Something's happening."

Yumiko lookd to Aralia and then to the others. Koname, Collin, and even Lee noticed it too. She began to worry now. Was the ship about to explode? Her knees began to dig into her forehead as she began to repeat the words, "I want to go home."

**Back to Kim**

The Fenrir ducked to the side as another Jag made a pop shot to it's back. He was getting closer to the ships, but the glow from their engines were beginning to worry him. Something was happening, and he could feel something coming from the center ship. Something familiar. "Yumiko?" With renewed vigor, Kim pushed the Gundam. The length of it's body straightened out as it's speed increased. His view of the ships were beginning to grow larger as he drew closer. So focused now on reaching the ship, he never saw the small lgiht flashing on the device which had found a home on his arm. The Fenrir's right hand reached out as it came in closer. Kim's breath was quickening, as if he had been running the whole time and was getting tired, but refused to give in and focused. His friends were on board that ship and he wasn't about to let them go. The claw of the Fenrir was only a few meters away before Kim noticed a wave at the front of the ship that stretched to the back just between him and the ship. All three had the same wave move around them, their engines giving off a blinding light that forced Kim to shield his eyes. Even the Jag pilots couldn't take the light and had stopped their attack/persuit. The crew of the Fly Leaf as well couldn't take it.

One by one, the ripples around the ships began to pull forward, and in an instant, all three ships disappeared. A wave, caused as an after effect of the ship's jump, knocked the Fenrir back and into two Jag suits. Kim cried out, unprepared for the hit and hung limp in the pilots seat for only a few seconds. With a groan, he shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked at his screen. There was a momentary interferance, but the screens cleared and Kim could see nothing. His view was fine, but there was nothing to look at. He moved the Fenrir away from the recovering Jag suits and looked at the possition where the three Chronos ships first sat, and there was nothing. He moved further out, hoping they just somehow turned inviseble, but to no effect. They were gone. Chronos had taken his friends and try as he might, he couldn't save them. He looked to the device on his wrist, finally noticing it was blinking. The adrinalen was dropping, and his headaches were getting worse. He couldn't even put up any effort to get away as two Jags flew along side his mobile suit and began to tow it to the Fly Leaf. As his vision begain to fade, he could see something approaching the ship he was being towed to. Not too far behind the Fly Leaf, a much larger carrier was approaching. It was roughly the size of a small colony, lined with multiple guns and numerious mobile suits flying around it's surface. The Fly Leaf was just that, a leaf in the wind compared to it.

Alicia gulped as she stared at the image of the Jugernaut, the flag ship of the EUA was slowly approaching, and was well aware that the Admiral was onboard. "Commence all docking proceedures with the Jugernaut," she announced. She began to figett in her captain's chair. "This won't look good."

Luna moved up to the captain's side, leaning close to speak privately. "Is everything okay, captain?" she asked, glancing at the screen.

Alicia took in a deep breath before answering. "I'm not so sure. We've taken heavy casulties and lost a proto-type mobile suit to the hands of the enemy. She let out a sigh, slumping slightly in her chair. "I'm sure the Admiral will not be pleased."

"On the bright side," Luna said, looking back to the approaching ship, "we still have one suit left." Alicia nodded, looking to the screen that showed the Fenrir being brought in by the Jag mobile suits.

**Back on the Takanami**

Yumiko pulled her legs as close as she could. Even though she was sitting on the floor, she could still feel the ship shake around her. Even with the reassurance from Aralia, she was still scared. She glanced to the other students. They looked just as scared as she was. The lights brightened, but not much, just enough that it caught everyone's attention. A weight seemed to set down on Yumiko and she felt her rear hit the floor. "Ow!" she said, leaning over to rub her rear, stopping when she realised she was sitting on the floor. The others had fallen as well, some hitting the floor harder then others since they were floating high up. She stood, surprised she wasn't floating away again and realised that there was no gravity. "Did we enter an atmosphere?" she whispered.

Aralia caughter her question and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Artificial gravity," she said to the girl. "It seems the Martiens have advanced further then just with weapon technology. The entrance to their "cell" opened and she, along with the others turned to see two armed guards and one pilot enter. The guards stood on either side of the door, while the pilot stepped up, eying the students carefully.

Ruby's eyes glanced around the room. He wanted to choose his first target perfectly for his interrogation. He stepped closer, smiling as the students shrunk back from his presence. Perhaps not just from the way he looked at them, but for the side-arm he carried, holstered at his right hip. He could taste their fear, it so thick in the air. When he glanced at Aralia, however, his smile faded. She had no signs of fear on her face and she didn't seem to move away when he looked in her direction. She looked more defiant then anything. His eyes moved to the girl next to her and smiled, seeing she was visbily scared. He took a step in their direction, the guards following close. Aralia continued to stand her ground, but Yumiko was ducking far behind her new friend. "You," Ruby spoke, his eyes moving back and forth from Aralia to Yumiko. "Tell me what you know about the red mobile suit."

Aralia lifted her nose slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do. But I wasn't talking to you," he said, his eyes going directly into Yumiko's. "You."

The guards approached, moving around and taking Yumiko by the arms. Aralia reached for them, but Ruby grabbed her arm and seemingly with ease shoved her aside and into the far wall. She collapsed to the floor, craddeling a wounded shoulder caused from the impact. Seeing his friend in danger, Collin and Lee rushed over, but were both cuaght in Ruby's grip, his fingers wrapping tightly around their necks. The guards proceeded to escourt a struggling Yumiko towards the door. Ruby smiled happily as he looked at the students, who were too scared to do anything, and the two brave boys who tried to get in his way. With a little strain, he hefted them up off their feet and allowed them to dangle in the air. Not wanting to give up though, Collin swing a foot into Ruby's side. Ruby flinched and his smile faded again. His grip on Collin tightened. The boy began to choke more as now he could no longer breathe. He scratched and clawed at Ruby's hand, but he refused to let go.

Ruby was having fun, but the fun quickly ended when he felt the ede of a blade press against the left side of his throat. Collin was still fighting Ruby's grip, but Lee could see the blade was not a knife, but a sword, and it's owner stood at the entrance with the guads who still held onto Yumiko. Next to him was a short girl in a flight suit, similar to the one the two pilots wore. Ruby rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Joshua. "What do you want?" Ruby asked in an annoyed tone.

"To kick your ass," Joshua said. "But for now I'd like you to drop them." He pressed harder into Ruby's neck to get his point around. "Or do I need to put you in your place?"

Ruby dropped them, but immediately turned to face Joshua. The two eyed one another, never blinking. Minaka stayed to the side, watching carefully behind the shelter of her bangs. She glanced about the room, and sighed as she saw no one shorter then her. "Why am I always the smallest?" she whispered.

"I was about to begin the interrogation," Ruby stated.

"Yea," Joshua said, with-drawing his sword and sheathing. "I bet you were. Even though there were no orders given by Col. Murasame?" He glanced over a Yumiko, and then to the guards.

When the guards didn't move or release Yumiko, Minaka stepped forward. "Release her now!" she stated. "Or do you want to get Lt. Baily angry?"

Immediately, the two dropped their hold and stepped back, leaving a surprised Yumiko to look down at the girl who seemed to hold high authority over them. Josh smiled and nodded a thanks to Minaka, before turning his eyes back to the fuming Ruby. "Now, do you want to tell me what you were realy doing down here or do I have to beat it out of you?" He stepped closer. Yumiko slipped away from the two and made her way over to a coughing Collin and Lee. Both boys pushed her behind them, making themselves a human shield should the flamboyant looking pilot try anything. She glanced to Aralia and watched as the short girl that came in with Joshua moved over to Aralia, kneeling down to examine her arm. "Well, Ruby?" Yumiko looked back to the two, feeling the air growing cold all of a sudden. She coudl tell these two, though on the same side, did not enjoy one another's company.

"You talk a lot when your carrying that sword," Ruby stated.

"Oh, I don't need it to kick your rear end. I'm surprised you're not hiding behind your sister's skirt though." He smiled, seeing Ruby visibly become angrier at his remark towards Emerald. "Oh yea, that's right. She's insick bay after getting her butt handed to her by the pilot of that red Gundam."

"I'm sure you didn't fare any better."

"Oh I did much better. More then what I can say about the Colonel's little pet."

That was enough to push Ruby. He stepped forward, fist ready for the swing; Joshua reached for his sword, the blade drawn only a few inches. But that wasn't the real reason they both stopped. Ruby stared past his opponent and at the door, seeing formentioned Col. Juzo Murasame. Joshua, knowing someone was behind him and seeing Ruby's surprised reaction, sheathed his sword and turned sharp, raising his hand for a salute. Minaka did as well, followed by Ruby and the two soldiers. The man entered, his colonel's coat drapped over his shoulders which hid his arms from view. Underneath he wore what looked to be an EUA uniform. His hair was slicked back and gave a shine in the brightly lit room. His strong, cold blue eyes scanned the room and his own men. He returned their solute and watched them move to attention. "Please, at-ease," he spoke, the coldness in his eyes vanishing. "Could someone kindly explain to me as to what is going on here?"

"Sir, I was planning to interrogate the prisoners when Lt. Baily interfered," Ruby explained, glaring over to Joshua, who returned the glare.

"Under who's orders?" Juzo Murasame asked.

Ruby looked back to the colonel, a little lost for words. "I...I wasn't given any...sir. I had assumed that...that they would..."

"Rubius, you obviously do not know what all this is for." Juzo said, interrupting the slightly shaken Ruby. He walked past the two fueding pilots and towards the students, stopping just in front of Lee, Collin, and Yumiko. "They are not our prisoners. They are our guest, and should be treated as such."

"But sir..."

"Ruby, where is Emerald?" Juzo spoke suddenly.

Ruby paused, surprised that the colonel would bring up his sister in the middle of this. "She's...she's in sick bay. Caused by the pilot of that red Gundam. I was going to get the information out of them about it and the pilot."

"That doesn't matter now, Ruby, go tend to your sister."

"But sir..."

"Go, Ruby," Juzo said, slightly annoyed.

Defeated, Ruby turned and left, passing a very ammused Joshua who had a smile on his face. "I'll deal with you later," he remarked before exiting the room.

"I look forward to it," Joshua remarked.

"Sir," Minaka spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. She kneeled down next to Aralia. "This girl is wounded. I think her arm was knocked out of it's socket."

Joshua gave off a growl, knowing who was responcible. Before he could storm off after Ruby, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked to Juzo. "I will deal with Ruby later. You and Minaka need to rest. You've fought very well today and deserve your rest."

"Thank you sir," he gave his solute and left the room with Minaka doing the same.

Juzo looked to the two guards. "You two," he said, gaining their attention. "Take her down to the doctor." Without another word, the two moved over and gently helped Aralia to her feet and escourted her out of the room, leaving the Colonel alone with the captives. He turned to the students with a warm smile. "I am so sorry for the inconveniance. It was never our wish to harm any of you, but you can understand that it was going to be difficult to secure you from the Earth forces. For now, it would be better for you all if you stayed here till the end of the jump. Afterwords, everything will be explained to you."

**Onboard the Jugernaut**

Captain Alicia Miura and Lieutenant Commander Luna Gallagher slowly glided down the weightless halls of the massive ship Jugernaut. They were ordered to meet with the Admiral in his office for the debriefing. Luna had never personally met with the Admiral before, but she was well aware that her captain had. She was worried though. Since they were given the orders to meet with the Admiral, Alicia had been quiet the whole time they boarded the massive carrier. And that was no thrilling task either. They had been moving throughout the ship for the past ten minutes, and still had a ways to go. The Jugernaut was by far the largest and most well armored ship of the entire EUA armada. It could easily be mistaken for a small colony, if not for the array of turrets that lined it's surface, or the massive thrusters at the rear.

They stopped once again at another elevator, the last one they hoped. Luna pressed the up button and waited. She stole another glance at her captain, who was lost in deep thought. "Is something the matter, Captain?"

Alicia blinked from her thoughts and turned to her Lt. "What...oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little exhausted."

"I can imagine." Luna commented, looking to the elevator as it opened. The two entered, Alicia pressing the floor button they needed. "After a breather of two years without any battles with Mars, they suddenly show up."

"I know. I'm afraid to say it, but we may have some spies. It's the only way they could have gotten in so easily and new where to hit us."

"But how? The gate is closed and heavily guarded with three of our Constitution class ships. There's no way they could have shown up without us knowing."

"But they did, and you saw how they disappeared." Alicia looked Luna in the eyes.

"Perhaps they are...cloaked?" Alicia just stared at her. "Or perhaps not." Her captain turned away. The silence fell again and they were still no where near thier floor. "What about the boy?" Luna asked, wanting to change the subject. "What will happen to him?"

"If anything, they'll take him to the science or medical bay to remove the Link from his arm, if it isn't past the point of no return."

"What about that docter we brought aboard the Fly Leaf with us?"

Alicia looked back at Luna, lost for who she was thinking about before she remembered they had brought that injured man with them during the attack. "Oh yes. I had forgotten about him. Doctor Jonas Grear, I believe." She shook her head. "I doubt he could be of much help. His field was with the development of the Fenrir, not the Link. The others are dead, killed from the explosion, remember." She didn't see it, but Luna looked at the floor in disgust. She didn't want to remember. She could still see the stains of their blood on her uniform, same as Alicia.

The talk of death killed the air once more and silence fell between them. They road the elevator the rest of the way in silence till it reached their stop. When the doors opened, they were greeted by a crewmember, who gave a quick salute. They returned the salute and pushed on, moving down the hall till they reached the Admiral's office. The doors hissed open as they approached. They immediately took in the cite of the large room, the wall to their right decorated with medals and awards for his work in the EUA. At the far back, placed just in front of a window that gave a beautiful view of the earth, was the Admiral's desk, where that man sat quietly watching the hologram footage of the battle that had took place earlier. Alicia could see did not look too thrilled at the footage. The two approached quietly and stopped just the foot of his desk. The hologram faded and the admiral stood, striaghtening his uniform before addressing the two young women. They saluted, and he returned it. He was a tall man, at least in his late fifties, but still held a build fitting for someone in their thirties. Luna felt very small, but Alicia stood her ground, or more like floated in place, under his pressance. "Alicia," he spoke.

Alicia averted her eyes to the desk. "Father..."

It wasn't heard between the two, but Luna had let a gasp escape her lips. She looked to her captain, seeing her eyes downcast and then to the Admiral, the man she had just addressed as her father. The look he was giving was not a kind one. He almost looked ashamed...

To Be Continued...

**Episode 4: The Choice/The Truth**

Time passes before Kim awakes from a horrible dream to find himself in an unfamiliar place. Scared and alone, he makes an attempt to escape only to find students who were not taken during the raid, and discovers a horrifying truth, with a choice that could either keep him alive, or will end his life. While onboard the Takanami Yumiko and her friends adjust to the comfort that is given to them by their would-be capturers, but learns it comes with a price that seems to spand as far back to the middle of the war between Earth and Mars.


End file.
